


Mock Confidence

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: Love in the City-State of Portia [3]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying During Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Men Crying, Non-Graphic Smut, Oneshot, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, albert hate is not allowed on my minecraft server, comforting during sex, depression?? during this day and age...more likely than you think, for those who are wondering about the bastard, gust is offhandedly mentioned, insecurity during sex, it's sad boy hours, my time at portia hours, pretty innocent if i do say so myself, slight hair pulling, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: Albert's insecurities come to the surface before sex. (Non-graphic)





	Mock Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> All the stuff tagged is here but not graphic nevertheless, here is another warning.

He ruined it.

The moment. He ruined the moment just like he ruined everything else in his life. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, it always happened one way or the other, but never that far in. Never with a person he knew in his heart he really cared for. She sat on his lap and looked down at him in concern.

She touched his cheek.

Oh no.

_Oh no. _

He ruined the mood. He ruined it. He went to wipe the tears from his eyes but they showed no sign of slowing. She cupped his face, the pads of her thumbs wiped the tears.

"Albert," she said quietly.

He looked down in shame and went to button up his shirt but her hands stopped his. He looked up at her and she returned his look with a small smile.

"Don't be ashamed."

Was it fear? It must've been fear. That was the only way he could explain it. He hadn't been that far in so long, a lover hadn't wanted to stay with him any longer than a few days. He knew it would be over quickly and that's what made him scared. He didn't want it to end. He ran away from himself for so long, too long, he couldn't.

"I can't," he cried out, his voice cracked just the slightest.

He just couldn't.

She pulled his face towards his and pulled him into a kiss, but he didn't return it. He should savor it while he had it, he knew that, but he didn't want to anymore. He couldn't keep going like that. He couldn't look Gust in the eyes the next day after another failed date. He was so tired of the act. So, so tired.

He just wanted to know. What did he do? Why did he do it to himself? Why every time he had a chance he ruined it?

He was so tired of being someone he didn't even like.

"Albert?" She asked, her voice even softer than before.

He sobbed, his face hot, throat tight, eyes watery. "Yeah, yeah."

"Albert, please," she whispered.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here," he said shakily through tears.

"Albert. I want this. I want you. Please, please tell me what's wrong," she reasoned. "I'm here, I'm listening."

He looked up at her, he could see the worry in her features, the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. He almost wanted to stop and run away, but they were both half-dressed, he wouldn't embarrass himself any more than he already has. She looked at him with concern in her eyes, in the way her hands cupped his face.

"I won't ever judge you," she whispered and that was what broke the dam.

His mouth pressed to hers in a hurry. They could taste the salt of his tears. She didn't bother with any kind of fight as his teeth pulled on her bottom lip and his tongue flickered across. His lips were slightly chapped but she couldn't even think about that as his tongue pushed against hers and his hands found their way into her scalp. He gave her hair a short tug which made her gasp.

"Albert!" She looked at him and noticed the tears ran down his face even harder.

He groaned in response. His hand pulled back her hair to expose her neck. He stopped for a moment. Tears still prevalent. His fingertips brushed her collarbone and trailed down to her cleavage. Her bra already unfastened but still loosely on her frame. He took it down the middle and pulled her out of it. His hands took her breasts, a nipple pinched in each hand, he still wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Her hands went to his shirt and she slowly pulled it open. He groaned something that she couldn't understand, she could feel his erection on her stomach. She whined.

He ignored that sound and brought a nipple to his lips. She bucked against him and ran a hand through his soft hair. He sucked gently, one of his hands rubbed down the sides of her soft body. He hesitates. His touches were soft and unsure.

He wanted to go all in, but he held himself back. He couldn't scare her away. He would never forgive himself if he did, he didn't want it to end. He had never been so afraid for the next morning. His teeth grazed the peak of her breast and she gasped in surprise. For once he felt like he did something right. Her soft breasts in her mouth and hands, the soft gasps and groans she made. He adored the sounds she made. It brought a sensation to his cock he hadn't felt in a long while.

"Promise me," he finally looked her in the eyes.

"I promise," she said without hesitation. That made him whimper and grind against her. His dick pressed into her warmth. He didn't move, he knew if he moved all coherent thoughts would be gone. She rubbed herself against him with soft, impatient moans. He could almost lose himself.

"You didn't hear what I had to say," his tears finally started to dry. He looked at her with a puffy face.

"It doesn't matter," her hands rubbed up and down his chest.

"Please," he said unsurely. "Please stay the night. Don't leave me."

She pecked his lips in response. "If you promise to not hold back."

He was surprised. Did she really want him to? No, she was just nice. She didn't want to sort out whatever issues he had, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She leaned forward with her arms wrapped around him.

"I just want to be better for you, for myself," he admitted in shame.

"You're trying. That's all I can ask from you," she softly kissed him. He leaned into the kiss and for a short moment, even if he knew it would end, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Albert, okay? Okay. Thanks for reading!


End file.
